


Rumor Has It

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Good Husband Dean, Kissing, M/M, Protective, Teachers, loving, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: Dean and Castiel are teachers, rumors abound, and Dean is a great husband.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Castiel’s day was going great. Dean had made him breakfast in bed that morning, and his first class actually seemed interested about the Revolutionary War, which rarely happened.

He always enjoyed his current class, which had his niece Claire in it, as well as her close friend, and one of his favorite students, Krissy.

The class was having some work time, and Castiel was texting with Dean and Charlie about nothing in particular when he heard some whispering start up towards the back of the room. Krissy was saying something like, “Winchester….. Bradbury ….. love …… dating” and Claire was just shaking her head incredulously. Claire was one of the few people in the this school who knew that Cas was married to the chemistry teacher, Dean Winchester, the others being some of their friends on staff(such as the vice principal Charlie Bradbury), as well as Dean’s little brother Sam, who was a senior.

Castiel wasn’t the only person who thought Dean was the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on, so there were constant speculations about whom he was dating among the staff, because somehow that fact had been solidified long ago. However, no one knew that Dean was about as straight as a slinky. Actually, the other half the most popular ship, Charlie Bradburry, was too. They were together all the time, so most people assumed they were together, but they were both happily married. Dean to Cas, and Charlie’s wife, Dorothy, was a Police Sargent. That was all beside the point, however, because this topic had grown into an all out debate, and while all Claire could do was shake her head, some other students realized they had an inside man in the room with them.

“Mr. Novak,” asked Krissy, “Do you know who Mr. Winchester is dating?”

“I, uh,” Castiel stumbled over his words, “I’m….not at liberty to say.” Hopefully that would shut them up. Unfortunately, it did just the opposite.

“He knows who!” Exclaimed someone, Cas couldn’t tell who. Then came a barrage of questions, some merely curious, some resembling a police interrogation. It all ended when Ash said, “Wait. Are you dating any of the other teachers?” The class room went silent as Castiel’s face turned beet red, and a look of astonishment crossed every face in the class, except Claire’s of course, which had been buried in her hands for a while. Luckily for Castiel, before they could attack him with another barrage of questions, the bell signaling lunch sounded, and all the students rushed out the door to spread this new tidbit of information. Castiel simply sat back in his chair, groaning at it all. He stayed like this, feet up on the table, head back, hands on his face, until he heard a knock at the door. There stood his savior. Dean Winchester, in all of his flannel clad, green eyed glory.

* * *

Dean sat back at his desk, enjoying the last five minutes of the period he had given his class as free time. He probably should have been grading papers, but he really didn’t want to, so instead he just sat back and daydreamed. Of course, he only ever daydreamed about one thing, one person, actually.

He imagined Cas, with his permanently rumpled hair, five o clock shadow, and those eyes. Those eyes, that made it seem like he was an angel, seeing into Dean’s soul, knowing everything there is to know about him. It was incredible. He remembered that morning when he had brought Castiel breakfast in bed, then they cuddled up together, eating cantaloupe and waffles, sharing lazy kisses, before getting ready and heading to school. Of course this got him thinking of kissing Cas, of how happy and complete he felt wrapped up in his warm embrace. Dean still had a dopey smile on his face when he walked out the door of his classroom, but it went away when he heard some of the mutterings going on in the halls. “Mr. Novak” this, and “I wonder who it is,” that. Dean quickly made his way to his husbands classroom, and found him sitting back in his chair, hands over his face.

“Hey,” Dean said, smiling down at his wonderful husband. Castiel just peeked between his fingers, them mumbled something incoherent. “So,” he started again, “I heard there’s a new development in your relationship status. What happened?” Castiel just groaned again. Dean closed the door, walked over to him, wrapped his arms around Cas, and lifted him up. He pulled Cas to his chest, and when Castiel shifted himself so his face was in the crook of Dean’s neck he could feel him sigh in contentment. Granted, Dean did the same. They stayed there for a little bit, just holding each other, until Castiel explained.

“They asked me if I was dating another faculty member and my face gave me away.” Ah, the infamous blush. Dean found it endearing, but Castiel hated it when his face heated up. Dean just nodded, knowing that no one knew that either of them were anything but straight. He didn’t quite understand how they managed to keep their relationship under the raydar all these years, but hey, who was he to complain.

He remembered his earlier daydreams, and had an idea to help his husband.

“Want me to kiss it to make it better?” Cas pulled back and looked at him, rolling his eyes.

Dean knew Castiel didn’t like kissing at work, both because it was unprofessional, and because they didn’t want their students to know. Now, however, it seemed like he needed it.

Their lips fit together perfectly, almost as though they were made for each other. Dean would never get over the fact that he had found the perfect person for him, and that person loved him back. Growing up he had never expected to even find love, let alone someone as incredible as Castiel.

Every kiss felt like their first, every touch sent ripple of electric warmth straight to his heart.

He lifted Cas up, sitting him on the desk, without once breaking the kiss. It wasn’t some intense make out session, just a soft, long kiss, full of love and happiness. Dean and Castiel had found their home in each other, and that was what mattered.

They stayed like that for a long time, trading slow kisses, until their perfect heaven was interrupted by the click of a doorknob. Dean, in his worry over Castiel, had forgotten to lock the door.

Right as Dean pulled away from Castiel to look over, in stepped Krissy, the last nights homework in her hand. She took in the scene of a ruffled Castiel with messy hair and swollen lips sitting on his desk, with Dean directly in front of him, with his hands high on Castiel’s thighs, looking just as disgruntled, and she shrieked and ran out of the room. Dean heard a “shit” come from Cas, then promptly burst out laughing. Cas just stared at him in confusion.

“Well,” Dean said, still laughing, “I guess the cat’s out of the bag!” A smile began to form on Cas’s lips as well.

“I suppose it is, Dean” he said, and though he knew there would be backlash from the students, administration already knew, and now there would be much less sneaking around. He smiled fully this time, then leaned forward to kiss Dean once more before hopping off the desk. He snagged Dean’s hand before heading out the door, explaining that they should probably let Charlie know of this new development. As they walked down the empty hall, Dean leaned forward to whisper in Castiel’s ear.

“Does this mean we can make out in the hallways now?” Cas once again flushed red, and he turned around to hit Deans arm, before leaning forward to do his own whispering.

“Only this once.” He said, then pushed Dean up against a locker, kissed him, hard, pressing up against him, then pulled back, and ran down the hallway laughing, leaving a very flustered and very annoyed Dean in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed leave a comment/kudos to let me know!


End file.
